Ash
Ash is the son of Mr. and Mrs Fox and soon to be big brother to Mrs Fox's unborn cub. Kristofferson is his cousin. Appearance Ash is a male red fox. He has his mother's light fur colour and his dad's hazel eyes, although none of his parents have his distinctive black markings around his eyes. Ash is short for his age (which also is a trait that none of his parents share), and is mocked for this a few times, which contributes to his cynical disposition. He dresses in a superhero-esque manner (which appears to resemble White Cape), with a white fleece jumper, white pants tucked into his socks and another jumper which appears to be a mock cape). Personality For the majority of the film, Ash is generally in a foul mood. He gets jealous of his cousin Kristofferson, who is better than Ash at almost everything he can do. He takes it personally when his dad seems to neglect him and instead pay attention to Kristofferson, and he most likely took the bullying directed at him seriously. His surly attitude lands him into trouble for an innapropriate remark about Kristofferson's dad, and he refuses to apologise for it. His character gradually develops throughout the film, however. He begins to put aside he and Kristofferson's differences when Kristofferson gets captured by Bean's gunmen (and when Mrs. Fox told him that being different is not a bad thing), and slowly develops into a more tolerable, considerate character. Plot Involvement Ash and Kristofferson don't get along well because Kristofferson is better than him at everything and he gets go to Mr Fox's missions. Ash took it too far when he talked about Kristofferson's father after Mr Fox's tail got shot off. Then when both Ash and Kristofferson were underground, Ash talks Kristofferson into stealing back his father's tail back and in doing so needed to return to Bean's Farm. Ash managed to escaped but Kristofferson got captured and he went to back with Mr Fox and Kylie to save him. Then Ash goes to Kristofferson and he teaches him a quick karate lesson to unlock the crate when Ash tries to perform karate move, made the container Kristofferson was trapped in fall over the edge, shattering it instead. Then he apologized to Kristofferson about what he said earlier and said that he is different and tosses a shoe lace down for Kristofferson to climb back up on. When the four of them were outside, and the three farmers were shooting at them he did the moves like the whackbat game and let out the rabid beagle then he was called an athlete by his father and was given a new "bandit-hat" by his father which was adorned with golden stars. The reason as to why the new bandit hat had starts on it was never explained. Trivia - Ash was voiced by actor/musician Jason Schwartzman, a regular in Wes Anderson's films. - The lower half of Ash's body was wrapped in cling film during shooting. Category:Foxes